


Lucky Catch

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bakery, Baking, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Helping out, Holding Hands, Humor, Stress, Sweet, adrienette - Freeform, the author is a sucker for romance, wingwoman alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Oh wow that’s a lucky catch! Marinette are you ok?Inspired by the official Alya post on Instagram
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	Lucky Catch

“Marinette! Could you check on the madeleines?” 

Marinette dusted off the flour from her hands. With a quick wipe on her apron, she dashed over to the oven.

“Tikki mind taking over for a few seconds?” Marinette asked her. 

“No prob!” Tikki flexed her hands in a stretch and started to pat the dough. 

“On it mom!” Marinette turned on the oven light. The madeleines had a nice golden color and the sides were a crisp brown. She grabbed a pair of pink oven mitts and put them on.

“Madeleines are done!” She shouted. 

The sweet scent of lemon and orange filled the kitchen. Marinette took a sniff and let out a pleased _ah._ She set the baking tray down on a cooling rack and turned around. 

“And the bread?” Sabine’s voice came. 

Tikki’s arms and face were covered in flour. She made the final touches to the dough and then shook the excess flour off her before sending Marinette her equivalent of a thumbs up.

“It’s ready to go into the oven! Thanks Tikki,” she said in a soft tone. She picked up the pan and carried it over to the oven. 

“Great! You think you can take the second register? Five more people just came in.”

“Five _more?_ On all the days that dad had to get sick, this is the one where everyone shows up. And it’s only ten in the morning and it’s not even close to a holiday,” Marinette wiped her brow with her sleeve. The heat wafting from the oven prickled at her arms as the door slammed shut.

“Go ahead Marinette I’ve got the kitchen,” Tikki told her.

“You sure about that?”

“Marinette?” Sabine called.

“Coming! Hang on! Let me grab the madeleines,” Marinette reached for the tray. The tray was still piping hot and Marinette felt a sudden urge to yank her hands back before remembering that she was wearing oven mitts.

“Tikki set the timer for twenty five minutes,” Marinette’s pace quickened and the madeleines bounced about on the tray. 

The din of loud voices, the bell on the front door dinging as the door constantly swung open and shut, and the rustling of winter coats took Marinette off guard. Her grip on the sides of the tray tightened and gaze flitted to and fro about the room. The maximum capacity for the bakery capped off at twenty and the chance the this morning rush would push over that limit was getting dangerously close. Marinette trudged through, this time making sure she was being extra careful in balancing the tray.

“Oh good! You’re here,” Sabine sighed with relief. She then turned towards the customer in front of her.

“I’m sorry sir but your credit card didn’t go through again.”

Marinette was about to set the tray down on the preparation table when a familiar face standing close to the cake display area caught her eye.

“Alya?”

“Hey girl!” Ayla waved at her.

“Nice to see you but I’m a bit busy right now,” Marinette started to remove the cookies from the tray and put them in their display case. It was very difficult to do with oven mitts on.

A sudden shout from the man whose credit card had been declined nearly drowned out Alya’s voice.

“I brought a surprise!”

“What?” Marinette could feel her voice strain.

“Behind me!” Alya gestured.

“Hang on! I just gotta—“ One of the madeleines slipped from Marinette’s grasp. With a sound reminiscent of a squawking chicken, Marinette’s hands shot out. The madeleine volleyed back and forth between her mitts then bounced up. Marinette reached to catch it, her heel kicked against her ankle and her body lurched forward.

“Whoa!” 

The steaming hot madeleine gave one last jolt before it started to plummet down to the ground. Her arm stretched out, feeling a piece of the cookie break off against the tip of the fingers. 

“No!”

And then the feel of an arm supported her back. Marinette slowly eased down and her body rocked back into a seated position. She glanced up to see that the madeleine lay in the palm of an outstretched hand. 

“Oh wow that’s a lucky catch! Marinette are you ok?”

The sweetness and concern in the tone made Marinette sit up straight. Her heart fluttered and a blush crept up her cheeks as she turned to look up at Adrien.

“Adrien! You _saved_ me! I mean yeah I’m ok. Ow!” A dull pain shot up her legs from the way she had landed. 

“Here let me help you up.”

Adrien grabbed her hand and helped Marinette up to her feet.

_I wish I wasn’t wearing oven mitts. Well maybe it’s better, my hand’s probably sweaty and covered in flour._ Marinette thought.

Almost a second too late, Marinette realized that she was still holding onto Adrien’s hand. She quickly pulled away with a sheepish, apologetic grin.

“Thanks. You can keep the madeleine. It’s on the house. I made it myself,” although she managed to make it through without stuttering, Marinette sensed an awkwardness in how rushed her words came out.

“Thanks Marinette! That’s so sweet of you!”

Adrien raised the madeleine to his lips and took a bite. 

_He said I was **sweet**_ Marinette’s inner voice swooned.

“Mmm!” Adrien’s cheeks dimpled as he chewed. “This is really good. I love lemon madeleines.”

“You do? _I love you too_ —I mean yeah they’re my favorites too!”

_Whew! That was close!_ Marinette’s hand curled in front of her as if to rest over her heart.

Luckily Adrien did not notice Marinette’s slip of the tongue. He gazed about the bakery before turning to her.

“It looks like you guys are super busy.”

“Yeah. We didn’t expect so many people and my dad’s sick too so he can’t help out,” the stress of the situation outweighed Marinette’s nervousness of being around her crush. Her voice came out exhausted.

“Aw man that’s too bad,” Adrien said.

“Anyway I have to get back to work. It was nice talking to you Adrien. Um bye!”

_Gah! You manage to go without stuttering **once** and you break the conversation **off?** Girl you gotta get a better **grip!**_ Marinette’s inner voice whined. 

“Hey Marinette wait!”

She spun around. Adrien took a step forward.

“I was thinking, do you guys need an extra set of hands around? I’ve never really helped out in a bakery before but I can do my best so that things go a lot smoother.”

Marinette didn’t waste a second thinking it over.

“Sure! I— _we’d_ love to have you around! Hang on. Mom!” Marinette called out to her for about the hundredth time that day. “Adrien wants to help out is that ok?”

“That’s great!” A slight smile crossed through Sabine’s stressed expression. “Come on back and Marinette will find something for you to do.”

Sensing that a development had taken place, Alya approached Adrien and Marinette.

“Hey guys what’s up?” 

“Oh I almost forgot. Alya, I’m going to help out Marinette and her mom, do you wanna help out too?” Adrien asked her.

Alya glanced over at Marinette as if to ask if it was alright. Marinette answered with a nod.

“Sure! It looks really hectic around here. Where’s your dad?”

“He’s sick,” Marinette answered.

“Aw man! Well I’m more than happy to help!” Alya looked over at the register. She placed a finger on her chin and thought. “Your mom’s looking like she’s having a tough time at the register. I can take the extra one to make the lines go quicker,” she suggested.

“That’s great! I’ll tell her—“

Then it dawned on Marinette as to why Alya would choose to take the register. Her heart stirred again and the fluorescent lights above appeared to shine on Adrien’s golden head. The doors that led to the kitchen gave off a heavenly glow, and Marinette swore she heard an angelic choir burst into glorious song in the back of her mind.

“Alya you’re the best!” She exclaimed. 

Alya responded with a wink and a thumbs up. After informing Sabine that Ayla was to be joining too, Marinette grabbed two extra aprons from one of the cabinets and handed them out. The three got into a circle and placed their hands together. Marinette’s hand grazed lightly over Adrien’s, yet she maintained her composure.

“This is Operation Bakery Pickup. Our mission: to make sure all the customers get what they need and walk out feeling like they’ve made a good purchase. Alya: you’re on the register. Adrien: you’ll help out in the kitchen with me. Any questions?”

“Nope.”

“Got it.”

“Alright team let’s go!”

Marinette, Alya, and Adrien broke off the huddle. Alya immediately went over to the second register and announced that she would be taking whoever’s next in line. Marinette faced Adrien.

“We better head back. Right now there’s bread in the oven and we gotta get started on this order of pastries. Maybe if we divide up who’s baking what we’ll get things done—“

Marinette did not realize that she took Adrien’s hand, which rested loosely against her oven mitt, until she glanced down. Feeling her face turn a beet red, she quickly let go. Alya, who had looked back just in time to witness this, giggled.

“Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to take your hand,” Marinette’s apology came out frantic and rushed.

“It’s ok,” Adrien assured her. “Don’t worry—“

Adrien reached over and took her hand. He lifted their clasped hands up. His arm moved at an angle so the back of her hand faced her.

“I got your back. Ready to show me the ropes?”

Marinette’s mind had melted down to mush. She could feel her body propelling her towards him with a sway. She gazed into the softness of his eyes, lost in their beauty, and by his thoughtfulness. 

_No Adrien you’re the one who’s sweet_

The sound of the timer going off snapped Marinette back to reality. With a startled sound, she felt her legs wobble, unsure whether they’d take her back to the kitchen or force her to crash into him.

“The bread! I gotta take it out before it burns!”

Marinette could feel her inner self facepalm. 

Adrien did not seem to be bothered by her sudden outburst. He was calm as he looked over and said:

“I can get that for you if you want.”

Marinette nodded. She pulled back.

“Thanks,” she said with a soft smile. “Wait.”

Marinette took off her oven mitts. Without thinking, she moved closer to Adrien and put them on his hands.

“You need to put these on first.”

Over by the register, Alya mouthed _oh my god._ The next customer stepped forward and she quickly turned.

“Thanks Marinette,” Adrien held up his oven mitt clad hands and glanced them over.

“No prob,” Marinette’s voice had reassumed its normal tone. She gazed up at him, more at ease. “Come on! We gotta hurry!” 

Marinette held out hand out. Adrien nodded and took it. With a quick scan at the bakery, Alya turned back and gave Marinette an encouraging wave. Feeling a boost of confidence surging through her, Marinette turned and directed Adrien towards the kitchen.


End file.
